The present invention pertains to an apparatus for placement on a chimney or the like and includes a motor driven brush for cleaning of the chimney.
Chimneys or other smoke conduits such as stovepipes require periodic cleaning to dislodge creosote or other deposits adhering to chimney wall surfaces. Failure to so clean a chimney or other smoke conduit results in an accumulation of such material which ultimately may ignite resulting in a chimney fire. Presently, it is common practice to clean the interior of chimneys with a long handled brush which requires the homeowner to incur the services of chimney sweeps or, alternatively, personally accomplish the task with some degree of risk.
The known prior art discloses various chimney cleaning apparatuses which include a flexible component entrained about upper and lower pulleys for the purpose of propelling a brush structure through the chimney or other smoke conduit. For the most part such cleaning apparatuses are manually propelled and require extensive modification of the chimney. A copending patent application of the present inventors, filed Sept. 9, 1983 under Ser. No. 530,781, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,038, discloses a motor driven chimney brush propelled through the chimney by a powered screw shaft.